The Dream
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: This story will be included in The Secret Life of Vampires. But until I get there, it it is for you to enjoy. Full summary inside.


**_Summary: Legolas left Nikkaly years ago, when they were children, and years later they meet up again in Rohan during the War of the Ring. Both have changed a great deal since childhood. Can they still be together?_**

* * *

The Dream

_Nikkaly ran ahead of me through the flowers. _

"_Come on, Legolas!" she called. "Hurry or you'll loose me." _

"_What? Why would I loose you?" I asked. I reached out and tried to grab her hand but I couldn't touch her. _

"_Nikkaly come back." I called, not noticing the sky grow darker. Lightning struck through the sky and I looked up. The flowers that had been around us were replaced by dirt and rocks. _

"_Nik please" I begged. She came out of the shadows, her hair black and her eyes red. Fangs glinted with the next bolt of lightning. _

"_I'll never come back. You lost me forever, Elf. You'll never know happiness, or beauty. You will only know pain!!" she rushed at me and everything was black._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Legolas sat up quickly, panting and cover in sweet. He'd been having that nightmare for near a millennia, ever since he had been an idiot and left her. They had gotten worse now that he had found her and no longer had to imagine what she would look like now. Her hair was shorter, silkier. Her lips were fuller, as were her breasts and hips. The only change about her that he didn't like was the fact that her eyes had lost that playful twinkle. As he was thinking about her, he had started to harden.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he stood up and grabbed his shirt off the chair. "Why would I believe my father when he told me she only wanted my blood?" he sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "It's a wonder she even talks to me."

At that moment he heard a muffled crash from the room next to his. Nikkaly's room. He ran out of his and to hers. She was cursing softly and kicking shards of glass out of her way.

'She must have come in through the window.' He thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching her pick up the rose that had been in the vase she broke. She looked up and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, it won't hurt me or anything." She set the rose on the table by her bed and pulled her overcoat off. Under it was nothing but a near see-through black top and brown animal hide pants. He hardened more at the sight of her in such clothing.

"Anything else?" she asked, putting her hair behind her ear. Before he could register what he was doing he walked forward and kissed her. She tensed up and inhaled sharply. He didn't notice this. The only things on his mind at this point was the feel of her lips on his and how much he wanted her. He was so hard by now that he was aching with need. Her soft whimper brought him back to reality and he pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, expecting her to slap him or something like that.

"You should be." She muttered breathlessly. He sighed and turned to leave but a soft, cold hand on his wrist stopped him.

"What?" he turned back to her.

"Why did you stop?" the light twinkle was back in her eyes, making him smile.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." He said, looking confused.

"I never said that." She smiled.

"So you do want me, but you don't love me?" He frowned.

"I never said that either. I love you, I want you, but it'll take a while for me to trust you again." She turned his face to her. "I've lost most of my family, Legolas. It's hard for me to trust anyone." He brushed his fingers down her cheek.

"I understand, love." He whispered. "Don't worry, I love you. I always have." He had bare feet and when he walked forward, bits of glass pierced the skin. Legolas hissed in pain and gritted his teeth. The smell of blood made Nikkaly's eyes instantly turn red.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come sit down." She helped him walk over to the bed and he sat down.

"Are you ok?" she moved his legs up on the bed so she could see the small cuts on his feet. None of the glass had stayed in his feet but small drops of blood were still oozing out.

"Yes, it shouldn't take more than a day or two to heal." He was leaning up on his elbows to look at her. She stood back up.

"I um, I need to change so, if you can't leave, can you at least look away or something?"He chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her down in him.

"Let me help you." He growled in her ear. She shuddered and pulled back.

"No. You lost that right when you left me." The twinkle was gone again from her eyes. He didn't let go of her, and she felt the bulge in his pants.

"I'm not the foolish child I was, Nik." He said. "I won't leave you again. I won't let your heart break like that again." He kissed her cheek softly, like he used to. Tears flowed down her face, cold as ice. He kissed them away then kissed her lips. The salty taste of her own tears found its way onto her tongue and her eyes slipped closed as she kissed him back.

The last time he had seen her this vulnerable was when she was 13. Her eyes, now blue again, shone with tears and she took a shuddering breath.

"I almost faded when I left you." He murmured, nipping at her neck softly. "The grief of losing you was to much to bear."

"How did you survive?" she asked, shuddering with pleasure.

"The thought of seeing you again. I wished that I could see you, to explain everything, to love you and hold you again." He said. "It must have been worse for you though."

"I went numb." She admitted. "I couldn't feel, couldn't think, couldn't breathe." He suddenly looked sad with the knowledge that he had done that to her.

"I'm sorry, Nikkaly. I never meant to hurt you." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Ally." Her eyes lit up.

"I love you too, Legolas." He smiled softly and rolled them over, pressing her into the bed. She gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me love you." He begged. "Please, Ally, let me make love to you." Her door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Legolas looked back at it to find that it had shut itself.

"Did you...?"

"It's been 999 years since you last saw me. Yes it was me." She sat up quickly, pushing him up easily. "The shirt unties in the back." He reached around her and pulled at the ties gently. The shirt fell off and he tossed it on the ground. His shirt was next to go, along with her pants. The sight of her naked caused him to become painfully hard. She noticed this and undid the ties of his breeches, taking them off and freeing his erection. He sighed in relief then hissed in pleasure as she stroked him softly.

"Ahh, Ally, your to good." He panted. She brushed her thumb over the head and he let out a deep groan.

"And your just as responceive as before." He pushed her back and spread her legs. "Eager are we?"

He didn't answer and bent his head to lick her. She closed her eyes and gasped. He felt her shudder and pulled back.

"Tease." She groaned. "Quit playing around." He chuckled.

"Impatient." He whispered as he leaned over her. Legolas thrust into her slowly, despite the fact that he wanted to go faster. Tonight was about her. Nothing else mattered. He kept his thrusts slow until her quiet begging made him go faster. The room started to shake as she neared climax. Soft pants and moans filled the room. Nikkaly's orgasm tore through her hard and she arched up, muttering his name like a mantra. He kissed her to muffle her scream as she climaxed and grunted her name as he finished just after her. Neither could breathe as they came down from their high.

"I-I love you." Legolas whispered to her, rolling off and pulling her close. She had warmed up considerably since he had first walked in.

"I l-love you, Legolas." She panted, resting her head on his chest. The cool of her skin felt good against his flushed and overheated body. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Will we ever be like we were?" he asked.

"We can try." She smiled. "When you first came in here, you seemed upset, what was wrong?"

"Nothing, Ally, just a dream."

Fin


End file.
